A'Zaat The Ghorfa
by Uncle Woody
Summary: My take on the Ghorfa species, there will be changes, and I'll try to stick to the lore as much as possible. This is the story of a young Ghorfa,
1. Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings

Today.. The young A'Zaat would slay his first Krayt Dragon to pass as a young adult. He excitedly looked for information on the different breeds of Krayt Dragons. He was surprised by the amount. After he was finished he proceeded to leave his family hut and walk around the tribe, getting a feel for everything.. He never understood why his people never tried achieving interstellar travel, or honouring their ancestors. As he was thinking about this, time slowly past, until it finally became dark enough for him to return home.

He proceeded to walk home, and went to bed as soon as possible due to him being too tired.

He woke up, and looked at his surroundings. Breathing in the air.

He chuckled at something he just thought of, "They think of us as savages.. If they only knew." He went to his father, and was preparing for the battle, but first, he needed to get his spear.

It was laying at the table, awaiting him picking it up and doing battle.

He was excited, but also scared, he's scared of failing, he was scared of never making it home, or becoming a slave to the disgusting Hutts. But he was also excited, in proving his strength, in one day going after the tribal leader sport. He was going to be something, and he knew it.

He picked up the spear, and went on to the gate, everyone where minding their own business as if this was a usual thing, not that it wasn't. He left the village, and went into the hot and harsh desert. He was deciding on whether he should be going West or East. He decided on going West. The desert was truly unforgiving, the heat was the least of the problems.. He kept encountering those damn mercenaries. He'd fail at this rate, so he improvised by going east.

Time went on as A'zaat was walking in the scorching desert looking for a lone Krayt Dragon.. But luckily, one such target had appeared. He proceeded to walk as quietly as possible, and took a firmer grip on his spear.. He was looking at this target. A medium sized Krayt Dragon, would definitely be a hard enemy, but not a hard one. The fate seekers of the village congratulated him once, telling him he had potential to become a fate seeker himself, but he declined, telling them that he was a warrior like figure. They understood and dropped the issue. He would now have to put all his cards on the Table, he tried establishing a link with the beast, to get it towards him. Surprisingly, it worked.

The foul beast moved towards him in full speed, he was preparing to dodge whenever he saw fit, as the beast was closing in, time seemingly slowed down. He slowly moved forward, and proceeded to take a quick left as he noticed the creature getting too close, as he was dodging it, he brought up his spear, preparing to pierce it's neck, however fate couldn't be giving so much without anything in return.. The beast had hit him, he flew backwards, coughing blood through his headwear, his head wear now bloody in the front. But it did not matter, he had to do this, or he might as well die. He charged at the beast, and hit it at it's weakest, it's eyes, he pierced it's left eye, and went on to pierce it's right one. As he did that, he blinded his foe, and then slowly circled the beast in order to confuse it.

As the beast got confused, he jumped, aiming his spear towards the beasts neck. A few seconds later, A'zaat would be sitting on the corpse of a mighty foe. A'zaat was wondering on how he'd get it back to his home. The blood would no doubtedly attract dangerous predators. As he had no choice in this matter, he proceeded to drag this beast. And good grief was this thing heavy!

He went on to drag this beast until he finally made it halfway. He felt that it was strange.. Strangers were near, he dropped the body, and hid himself beneath the sand. Awaiting his captives, this would truly give him a higher status among the tribesmen.

After an hour or so the strangers arrived, and with them, his glory.

There were three of them, only one of the had a blaster. 'Foolish' A'zaat had thought.

They noticed the docile Krayt dragon, and went towards it. As they got closer and closer, time slowed with them, getting slower and slower, and as they finally reached it, A'zaat would raise himself from the ground like a zombie, he proceeded with grabbing the one with the blaster, and pushed him to the ground, he took fourth his spear, and proceeded to pierce the mans head, penetrating his skull, and finally reaching the soft brain. A'zaat double taped just to be sure.

A'Zaat swiftly dealt with the other two weaklings, and quickly searched their belongings, quickly noticing that they had nothing except for some small rectangles engraved with some writing he had been unable to recognize.

A'zaat proceeded to walk home. Finally reaching his destination the day afterwards. He went to the entrance of the village, showing the body he was dragging, getting entrance inside. As he went inside, he noticed that onlookers were looking at him with admiration and respect. He was happy, he got recognized, this would undoubtedly be nothing short of luck! He dragged the body until he finally reached his home. Dragging the beast in with him. He noticed his father sitting, as if he was awaiting him..

"I knew you could do it." His father proudly said whilst moving his arm to his shoulder giving him a pat on the back. "I.. I made it.." He'd managed to say. His father said no more, only telling him to make a mask of the beasts skull, and that they'd be feasting for the night. For tonight he would be recognized as a adult.

...

Will appreciate any help, so be sure to give me tips on how to improve, and ideas on how to continue the story! Thanks! :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghorfa-Ness

He awoke, only to find himself alone, in a empty hut.. Confused, he stood up, examining the room, noticing that it's identical to his home. He proceeded to leave the room, as he was approaching the exit, he noticed that something kept pushing him backwards as he left. 'Strange..' He had thought. He continued to push on, but was always pushed back. He decided to stop as it was taking him nowhere. Once more, he examined the room, thinking that it might be a puzzle he had to solve. As he was looking around the room, he found his spear, however.. It didn't look as usual, it was missing parts, his beautiful, but slick black spear. He was irritated, not because he was stuck, but the fact that his spear was ruined.

Irritatingly he looked for the lost parts around the room, only missing one. The only missing piece would be a black, but smooth piece looking exactly like the others. However, the issue was that it was stuck above him, at the roof. How to grab it, he didn't know. He tried recalling for something he might've known. 'Ah… There it is!' He suddenly remembered how he'd tried to link his mind with the beast, what he was about to attempt would be something different, but similar. He was focused. He closed his eyes, in a way to gain peacefulness. As he was getting calmer and calmer, his mind.. Suddenly got warm, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't exactly feeling good either. He slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that everything in his room was floating in the air.

Astonished, he looked around, careful not to move as he wouldn't want everything to suddenly collapse on him. 'This.. This is what a far seeker does.. Huh.. I kindly declined, so why am I doing their work?' Still confused, but still astonished at himself, young A'Zaat decided to seek out the piece he was looking for, careful not to pick any other object. He was getting closer and closer to the object, it felt.. Exhilarating to say the least.

He caught the object, as exhilarating as it was, he didn't want to ruin it all now. So he reminded himself to not get too excited now. Back to the subject at hand. A'Zaat proceeded to move the object towards the spear, rotating it slowly to fit it's place perfectly. As he did that light flourished into the room, everything suddenly broke into smaller particles. By the spirits was he scared! Fear crept into him, the unknown getting closer and closer.. Until the light finally reached him. It slowly proceeded to absorb him, losing feeling in his legs. He panicked, trying to move away, but how would he move away if everything else was gone? Slowly, the light started surround him. Until it finally fully absorbed him. Just before it absorbed him completely, he noticed a child staring at him. A child, with grey short hair, and green eyes, reminding him of his ancestors ancient homes.. The child had dark skin.. It felt as if the child was staring into his very soul.. He was however not frightened, being near this being caused him to be happy. 'Strange.' He had thought..

And with that, he truly awoke, noticing the fact that his family was staring at him. He also noticed that an individual with white robes was staring at him. Annoyed by them all staring he'd ask, "What?"

He was greeted with silence. The silence stood, until the robed man decided to end the silence, "Congratulations.. You have passed the trial of the mind." The robed man would say.

"Trial of the mind?" A'Zaat would ask, and with that the man would be respond, answering the young Ghorfa's questions.

He found out that the man was a Jetii, he noticed that the man was of otherworlder descent. He asked no more, only staring at the man, and remaining careful. The man noticing the change would ask what's wrong? With A'Zaat slowly realising that the man knows Ghorfanees(Ghorfa language.) "How do you know of this language outsider?" He asked coldly..

His father responded instead of the man, "Is that a way to treat our guests A'Zaat?" He asked with his mask on, it seemed as if his eye brow was raised. "No father." He says sighing whilst responding. He proceeded to ignore the robed man completely, until he had said something strange. "This one has force sensitivity, his midochlorian level seems to be towards the higher levels. I'm gonna tell you this. By letting him come with us, you're allowing him the chance to get stronger than ever. Will you give him the chance?" The man asked with an exhilarated voice. His father thought for a while, but noticed the honesty in the man. Overall, the man was giving him a good feeling. Eventually his father although sad, relented, "Fine, you may take this one with you.. However, is there a chance of us contacting him? Will he ever return?" His father asked almost urgently. The man responded with, "Yes and no, only the force knows. If you don't mind, I'd like to hurry back to temple." The man says happily. His father sighs and gives the go ahead. Explaining a few things, and thus moving him on his away.

They now approached the exits. What laid outside was a speeder of the sorts. The man went to it, and started it. He motioned the young Ghorfa to get on. Although confused, he got on. the man levitated the speeder upwards, and then sped through the desert, arriving at anchorehead city rather quickly. Anchorehead quite the big settlement to say the least. Many times bigger than his village. With square like buildings built out of materials he didn't recognise.

A'Zaat followed the man through throughout the city, finally arriving at the space port, where ships were departing every tenth minute. The man put his hands into his pockets retrieving small rectangle like objects with strange writing on them, now that he looked closely, he noticed that it was identical to the ones he gained earlier yesterday.

Their ship arrived, landing rather smoothly. It was a rectangle looking ship, with a head similar to a krayt dragon. At the end of it, was an exit/gate. The gate opened, and inside were seats. As the gates opened, the robed man motioned A'Zaat to follow him inside. A'Zaat walked inside, taking a seat of his own, next to the robed man. After all the passengers entered, the ship took off. And with that A'Zaat chose to sleep for a bit. Drifting into his very own dream world..

—

As stated in the previous chapter all help will be welcomed! I would also like to know whether it flows well or not, what you'd want me to consider into changing, etc. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 - Ghorfa what?

—

Awakening to tranquility, A'zaat was happy, not because of the silence, but the fact that it's so calm.. Now that he's so calm he took his time observing the room, noticing the fact that a clock was onboard, telling how much remains until they arrive. Unfortunately it was quite a while..

However compared to the serenity he was feeling earlier, everything changed, with a loud *BOOM*. The right side of the ship blew up, with people getting dragged out by the currents, screaming could be heard… Forcibly calming himself down A'Zaat Held on to his seat. Time passed, and the ship seemed to have fallen lower and lower. Eventually crashing onto the ground, thud. Everything went dark.

A'Zaat had unfortunately feel unconscious.. Waking up a tad bit later to ice cold sand on him, and being outside the ship.. Seeing the beautiful moon, he also noticed fairly quickly that the entire ship had been raided, from supplies to items, everything… Except for his spear.. A'Zaat decided to take a look around, to see whether the robed man survived or not. So he decided to enter the wreckage finding the robed man with a giant piece of steel piercing through his chest and most likely his heart. A'Zaat decided to ignore that for now, and wanted to miraculously find something of use. Anything.. However, life seemed to dislike him at the moment so he had sadly not found anything.. Hurt.. And confused.. A'Zaat felt hopeless. As he had no other choice he decided to die in the desert, better die with what you're born than with nothing at all.. Chuckling at his bad luck A'Zaat proceeded to walk..

He walked, and walked, never stumbling onto anything interesting. As he was walking, he noticed something… He couldn't be sure, but he knew something was there.. Stalking him like prey.. Alas he did not care. He kept walking, and getting weaker.. Eventually the beast decided to come out. It was a krayt dragon.. Of medium size.. It looked into the eyes of A'Zaat.

A'Zaat stood completely still, looking into the eyes of the Krayt dragon. Somehow.. A thread appeared inside his mind, and it was growing longer and longer until he felt that it left his mind.. After a while, he could see it with his eyes somehow, it entering the Krayt Dragon.

He now felt the Krayt Dragon, knew it on a whole other level.. And as their minds connected, they became closer, and closer.. With them both looking at each other with some thoughts we may perhaps never know.

Time flowed.. And eventually A'Zaat moved forward, but not without retracting his spear to his back. He went to the Krayt dragon and proceeded to pet it.. Slowly moving his hand over it's head, and slowly scratching.. He felt that it wasn't doing much, but that the Krayt Dragon appreciated it regardless.

Humming to himself, A'Zaat had the Krayt Dragon lay down, and proceeded to sleep near it. Falling easily asleep due to have walked all day, A'Zaat faced darkness..

*Time speeds up*

Waking up to a Krayt Dragon staring at him, A'Zaat was startled, but quickly calmed down. He quickly stood up, and motioned the Krayt Dragon to slowly stand up as he tried sitting on it's back. Luckily, he managed to do so.

And so their journey began.. Riding towards their first stop leaving dust in their wake.. Where would that be?

— —


	4. Chapter 4 - Merchants of the desert

They rode and rode! Eventually encountering a careless caravan of sand-crawlers. Since he was low on supplies at the moment he decided to trade, and if it became too expensive. Well, you can just think of it as permanently borrowing things. Eventually he grew closer and closer to the caravan. Staring at it, he decided to simply wait in front of it. Which would perhaps prove to be something good? Sadly he wouldn't know until they decided to come.

He waited for a while until a short dwarf like creature with a hood and yellowy eyes exited the sand crawler, staring at him before eventually speaking in the cursed language of the hutts. Normally he wouldn't bother speaking in that foul language, but he simply had no choice as of now. He decided to converse, mainly about wares or perhaps special items, who knew.

"I.. I require supplies, simply common items such as food and water." He quickly said with a feint of acting desperate.

"Hmm… We do. But as you know things are getting more expensive nowadays, much harder to find or even make it, thus we would raise the price by 30 percent. Meaning 300 credits." The jawa stated.

"300 credits for basic supplies? Hah! You think you can fool me!?" A'zaat shrieked with anger, moving his hands towards his back, picking up his spear shouting, "You dare try to fool me!?" He rushed ahead, stabbing the spear towards the skull of the being. He faced some resistance, but managed to pass through it relatively easy. He then went on to enter the sand crawler, shouting, "Whomever decides to fight me shall face my wrath! Begone and you may yet survive!"

Seemingly not hearing what A'Zaat said they decided to jump him, thinking numbers would eventually destroy him. They could only hope to pray for the dead later on.

A'Zaat stood proudly with his spear, plunging it towards the ground, making the nearby area shake. He dashed forward, dragging it with him, whilst also creating unbearable sounds.

It affected the shaken jawas. He hurriedly tried to plunge the spears into their bodies. He hadn't done so unpunished, receiving a blaster shot towards his back.

Tumbling down, and falling down, he fell down. Everything turned blank. He woke up to falling down, he kept falling down, and when he reached the ground it seemed to repeat, like a loop. Never stopping. Although it has has happened so many times that he stopped caring as much he noticed a crystal. Seemingly flowing in the middle. As he was falling down he tried approaching it. Eventually managing to touch it, looking at it confused he stared at it.

Taking his time looking through the crystal as he kept falling he studied it, it looked like your common crystal only that it was jade green and had a tint of blue inside. A thought popped in his head, 'Strange.'

As he continued looking at the crystal a voice sounded in his head, seemingly ancient the voice said, "Find me and gain my legacy young Ghorfa!"

'Ghorfa.. Ghorfa..' His heart started to pump… 'Something about that word is causing strange reactions from my body, but what could it be?' He thought whilst being confused.

After that everything turned dark, and he once more returned to reality. Waking up to blaster fire. Enraged he took his spear and threw it through three Jawa, rushing forward he punched towards nearby jawa, ending their miserable existences. This kept going on until the sand crawler was practically empty.

He rummaged through the entire sand-crawler, grabbing necessities and treasure alike. Packing it all in a bag that conveniently hanging on the wall. He took the credits, he took the extra blasters as well as the ammunition required. Taking everything that was worth anything he found a map, he decided to also take the map to figure out wherever the hell he was.

Turns out he was located in between a Tusken raider tribe and a city. Quickly deciding to move towards the Tusken raider camp he moved towards his companion, taking a seat upon it's back, and letting it loose upon the desert.

Feeling the cold wind touch him, his shoulders relaxed, he was at tranquility, being calm, and perhaps finding kin.

—


End file.
